


Everything Won't Be Alright

by MarlaHectic



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 2020 shit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BLM, Comfort, Coronavirus, F/F, Frustration, Mendel mentioned, Racism, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Cordelia had never seen Charlotte crying before. That being said, reality had been bad, but not that bad ever before.Or, a Falsettos 2020 AU focused on Charlotte, Cordelia, and the hate crimes that have become an almost daily thing.(I am kind of almost ok with this summary…almost).
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos)
Kudos: 18





	Everything Won't Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this idea has been running through my head for a quite long time already. As a white (and cis, but that’s not the matter right now) person I know I am at a position of priviledge…and I feel so frustrated of how little I can do to change things for the better. So I thought about Cordelia, that, if she was in this shit-hole of year we are in, she’d probably feel something similar…and my idea was to portray that.  
> To portray that frustration and the will of helping, in any way they can. I also wanted to show how all this hatred and free cruelty was already there before the most significant events of this summer, being just the one drop that was needed to the glass to be fulfilled.  
> So, yeah, I wrote it from the bottom of my heart, using characters I hold dear to represent one of the most fuck up realities imaginable we are living in. Because, after all, wasn’t already Falsettos there to show us a shitty reality (among other things).  
> Concluding already, I hope I did a good work, respectful as I intended and that you will forgive my quick tipper and non-native speaker mistakes.  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

If there was something Cordelia had learned about Charlotte from before they had even started properly dating was that she didn’t cry.  
No matter how angry, sad or frustrated she was; Her Doctor never wept.  
Until the day she did.  
And Cordelia cried with her, because there was nothing she could do.

Since the quarantine was declared and the hospitals came close to absolute collapse (if not overachieved it), Charlotte had had more work than ever before in her whole life.  
And it was ok. She had always thrived in adverse times and, when she arrived home, she was hungry enough not to notice that her girlfriend’s food lacked her usual touch, as the lockdown had made her too demotivated to be the best version of herself.  
Plus, she knew she would never admit it, but since the hospital she worked at had offered Mendel a job because absolutely all their psychiatry professionals had been ‘hit’ by the Coronavirus, she had someone she actually liked to speak to around. 

Then, the George Floyd murder happened. And it was the spark that turned a long time burning flame into a proper wild fire.  
Charlotte had already been concerned about the behavior of some of the patients and their families regarding her as well as other non-Caucasian members of the staff, but after this terrible event…Cordelia had not been to the hospital, but she knew her girlfriend tend to sweeten thought things at her work so she wouldn’t freak out and she had spoken of some of them seeming to believe they owned the place and were entitled to treat them however they liked so…she could only guessed how bad it truly was right now.  
And, if it had HER doctor crying…it might have been the stuff nightmares are made of. 

After a couple of days of Charlotte coming into and out of her sleep with red eyes, Cordelia finally found the guts to face her.  
“Charlotte, I cannot even begin to imagine how it feels like for you but…”  
“You know…my family wasn’t supportive of me; I had to know my place, because of my race, because of my gender…and, obviously, they didn’t even acknowledge my sexuality. In school…teachers were the same, nicer, but the same: a black girl on her lesbian phase wanting to be a doctor? Cute, but not REAL. Then, I was top of a class…a class of assholes I will never EVER call MY class; I learned, yeah, but that’s it. But then…I was there, you know? I had it. Prejudices wouldn’t disappear, but I was where I dreamed to be and nobody could take it back…”  
“…and nobody is going to, I promise!”  
Charlotte smiled, sadly and with despair, in a very un-Charlotte way.  
“I am not so sure…and the worst thing? I thought that danger, that…instability...that…hatred of what’s different only in the ways that it actually matters a flying shit…was not so huge but, maybe…no, not maybe, I am absolutely sure I was deciding not to look at it in the face because I became unbelievably lucky and it had somehow avoided me…until now.”  
She broke down even more and Cordelia felt completely useless; nothing to say, nothing to do.  
So she just held her hand and waited, waited until Charlotte spoke again.  
“I have been so selfish…”  
“Ey, that’s just not true…you hadn’t been selfish, ever. You are a survivor, you have done your best and the best for those you care about since I met you. That’s why I felt in love with you, well, that and because I love a customer that refuses to give me her number back.” They both smiled at the memory. “Plus, if I know even a teeny tiny bit…you are not doing anything anymore, are you?”  
“Do I really need to answer?”  
No more words needed, both hugged, scared of tomorrow but ready to face it as long as they were together.  
For their shake and for everyone else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> And, that was all. Again, I hope I was respectful and generally well written.  
> As always, all feedback, random comments and kudos are welcomed,  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla


End file.
